


Still up to no good

by Ashisaprettyrainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashisaprettyrainbow/pseuds/Ashisaprettyrainbow
Summary: harry potter got his letter from Hogwarts and his parents are so proud, but what will he get up to without the watchful eye of lily potter.Many adventures await harry and his new found friends and enemies.But what of draco malfoy, will he keep family tradition or follow his heart and face the consiquences?Is it possible for ace Peter to collect all of the mistreated children and protect them?Just because harry isn't the saviour doesn't mean there's no adventures to be had.Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter universe or it's characters and all of the artwork is not mine and comes from Google.





	1. The letter

"Mum, dad i got my letter!" Harry shouted from in the hall. "woo i knew you could do it" James potter yelled back from the sitting room. "that's wonderful dear." lily said, a little quieter than her husband as so not to wake her other two children, who were still asleep, it being quite early in the morning. Harry stared at the letter he'd been waiting for since a small child, to finally get to Hogwarts where his parents had first met, and eventually started dating, after a lot of James pining over and being rejected by lily, and for harry to finally make some new friends of his own age.

He had older friends who already attended Hogwarts but they were all above third year as they were all being looked after by his uncle peter who didn't live too far away from him.  They had told him all about Hogwarts and the friendships he would make with his housemates; they loved to argue over what house they thought harry, his younger siblings and his uncles Remus and Sirius's two children would be in when they arrived, since they were all in an assortment of houses. most were adamant that harry would be in Griffindor but there was a small number who thought that he portrayed the characteristics and makings of a good Slitherin and one or two thought he would be a loyal and just Hufflepuff. everyone unanimously agreed that he was no Ravenclaw since he took after James in being completely oblivious and not too observant either since he was the only person, other than James, who had not realised that two girls that peter was looking after, Lacy Evermoore and Anastasia Greengrass were in fact dating.

The only other people Harry knew were his two siblings margarita (Peggy) lily potter (who was only a year younger than harry and looked a lot like her mother except with dark brown eyes which deeply contrasted her frizzy red hair ) and Sirius-Remus (Sirius Jr) peter potter (who was four years younger than harry and looked like even more of a spitting image of James than harry did) and Remus and Sirius' two children Katelyn maria lupin-black (who is the same age as Peggy with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes which no one is sure where those genes came from) and James-peter Xavier (James Jr or later known as JP) lupin-black (who is the same age as Sirius Jr with jet black hair and grey eyes just like his father sirius).

As harry tore open the Hogwarts crest and looked through the letter, giddy with excitement, he walked back to the sitting room and showed his parents proudly just as Peggy and Sirius Jr came downstairs bickering loudly, "couldn't you have been noisy somewhere else?" Peggy grumbled yawning "But it's no fun when I'm not annoying you" Sirius Jr replied sticking his going out cheekily. However they both stopped arguing when they noticed the letter in Harry's hand. "Oh so you've got the letter then, how exciting" Peggy exclaimed. "We'll take you to diagon ally tomorrow okay? We'll meet Peter I'm sure he'll need to get some of the kids new things, especially the new ones." James said excitably. "You're just as excited as harry is aren't you?" Lily said happily, it was a great day for them and she felt so proud of her eldest child.

Just then two owls flew in through the window each with a letter for one of the adults of the house, they swooped in and dropped their letters off then went over to the corner of the room where lily had left previously put owl food and water. Upon opening hers lily said "it's Alice, neville got a place who would have thought it." James looked up from his letter with a large grin on his face "i know everyone thought he was a squib for a long time. Anyway this is from Peter, he'll be there tomorrow at diagon ally and is wondering if we'll be there, which we will be, apparently Remus and Sirius have already said they will be, must have missed the owl, Remus is your DADA teacher" he blabbered. "James calm down let's go have breakfast" lily said sensibly.

Over breakfast James talked endlessly about his time at Hogwarts and the marauders and all the pranks and adventures they got up to. "Me and Sirius met on the Hogwarts express you know, he was rebellious from the day i met him, suppose that's what helped him land in griffindor i suppose. Oh and i also met lily on the train---" "and i imediately thought you were a prat" lily interrupted. "That's just because Snape was there." James replied, getting a gentle hit on the arm from lily, "he was my friend." She replied. "Well now he's in askaban, you do have bad judgement." James retorted. "I don't have that bad judgement, you were a prat." Lily said looking mock offended. "Make good friend choices harry but don't judge too quickly we want you to be happy" lily said looking directly at her eldest. "And remember sometimes first impressions can be wrong, look at where me and lily are now, her first impression of me was wrong." James said. "No it wasn't you are a prat" lily retorted. "Am not" James replied looking offended and giving a pouty lips. "But he's too adorable to say no to, well any more anyway." Lily said smiling and James practically glowed at the complement from his wife that he adored so much.

The rest of the day went smoothly with minimal bickering from Peggy and Sirius  Jr since they knew Harry's letter was a momentous occasion and next day the whole family went to diagon ally to get Harry everything he needed for Hogwarts. Lily took the two younger children to florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, which Peggy and Sirius Jr were so excited about and were excitedly discussing and mildly arguing over which flavour was best, while James took harry to get the necessities that the list from Hogwarts suggested. Their first stop was florish and blotts where they picked out all of the books that harry needed for his first year "I'm so glad there wasn't a Lockhart book signing, we used to date before your mother went out with me you know" James told harry as they exited the shop "i didn't know you dated anyone other than mum, dad. Who else did you date?" harry asked. "Well not many other people a few girls in fith year, him for two months in sixth year, oh and a few week relationship with lily's best friend but only because i panicked when asking lily out, apparently she was really disappointed it was how we ended up dating really. I did a lot of pining over the years you see, as the others have not failed to mention" James answered. "That's how you started dating? Wow" harry said. "Wait till your older to start actually dating anyone harry, make your friends first that's very important" James said wisely. "Oh ok I'll make friends, do you think there's anyone here my own age?" Harry asked looking around eagerly. "The train might be best for that, you'll make friends easier if there's no parents there, but remember harry if you have any concerns your uncle Remus is DADA teacher don't feel bad going to him especially if you feel homesick, you've never been to a boarding school before."  
  After an uneventful stop in potage's cauldron shop which included James persuading harry not to buy the gleaming gold cauldron, even though he kind of wanted to buy it in memory of his father, fleamont potter. They headed on to madame Malkin's where they came face to face with a Mr Lucius malfoy and his snobish son draco malfoy. Lucius sneered"Oh look what we have here the great griffindor prankster---" "and his adorable son" sighed draco in what harry took to be a sarcastic tone. "Oh shut up you failure" Lucius growls quietly at his heir grabbing him roughly and dragging him towards the counter. Draco looks back but James is already shaking his head, "Typical slitherin, you should get yourself some good griffindor friends." Harry wondered if draco was okay for a few moments before getting sweeped away by the excitement of his first Hogwarts robes. "Will he be in slitherin?" Harry asked his dad. "Probably unless he's like Sirius which is unlikely, his whole family is and considering what happened to sirius---" James started. "What happened to sirius?" Harry interrupted  questioningly. "A lot of really bad things, I'll tell you more when you're older" James replied. "Oh ok." Harry said slightly disappointed but determined to find out what happened to his beloved godfather even if it meant waiting a few years.

After stopping in sugarplums and gambol and japes they finally entered ollivander's wand shop. After shutting the door with a loud bang ollivander himself walked up to the pair, "ah James it feels like yesterday when you and lily came to get your first wands, now look at you your eldest is coming to get his" "i know how exciting" James answered with a gleeful look in his eye.  Harry tried lots of wands with no luck, some backfired worse than others until he tried a Pheonix feathered wand that didn't backfire but instead seemingly fitted harry perfectly. "Pheonix feather it is" ollivander said happily "take care of it, wands like that are rare to come across." This ended their farther-son shopping session and when they got back to where lily and Harry's siblings where peter, Remus and Sirius had all joined with children in tow. Sirius had bought a snowy owl for his godson as a late birthday present. "I'll name her Hedwig" harry announced to the whole table. "It's so you can keep in touch with us all when you go to Hogwarts, so you don't have to borrow your another" Remus supplied

The days before school started flew by so fast and suddenly the entire potter family were at kings cross station ready to go through the barrier. Lily had started talking to Molly weasly who's youngest son was starting Hogwarts in the same year as harry. James was talking to Frank longbottom about what house they thought harry and Neville would be in. Crossing through the barrier for the first time was exciting for all the potter children who were amazed by the magestic Hogwarts express with it's gleaming red paint and the pale smoke coming from the engine at the front of the steam train. The platform 9 and 3/4 sign hung from the wall making lily and James nostalgic from there time as students in Hogwarts. Across the platform draco malfoy was stood with Narcissa malfoy, his mother, a cousin of Sirius, and Lucius malfoy who had a firm hold on draco. A house elf stood beside them and had put dracos case onto the train for him. All of the parents and guardians hugged their children goodbye with promises of letters and parcels. However draco was roughly shoved into the train by Lucius without any real goodbye or a hug from his cold and forbearing mother. A moment before he was fully on the train Lucius wispered in his ear "you'd better be a slitherin or Christmas will not be a happy time for you."

Most of the first year children attending Hogwarts boarded the train waving joyfully to parents they had never been away from before, bound to be homesick by the end of the week. Older years were also waving but not quite as enthusiastically as  a those in first year who had never been to the magnificent castle of Hogwarts As the train pulled away from the station and headed towards Hogwarts' unknown location, students hurried to find compartments where, for the first years, friends and foes for, possibly, life are made.


	2. making friends...and enemies

Harry settled down into an empty compartment hoping that some other first years would come to the compartment and talk to him since he had heard that Sirius and James met on this train. Just then a pale boy with bright ginger hair walked into the compartment "is it ok if I sit in here? most of the other compartments are full." he asked. "of course you can" harry replied. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, by the way." the ginger boy raised his eyebrows. " I think my mum's mentioned your dad before, he was really mischievous in Hogwarts wasn't he, just like two of my brothers. I'm Ron Weasley by the way." He said. "yeah he was one of the four marauders." harry told Ron. "Fred and George aspire to be like them, my other three brothers don't but Ginny might she's never said." Ron told Harry. "you have six siblings?" harry asked surprised. "yeah, it's hectic, and I'm the second youngest." Ron replied. "do you have any siblings?" " yeah, two, a younger sister who's a year younger than me and a brother who is four years younger than me." harry told him. "your sister is the same age as mine!" Ron exclaimed. This was the point where Harry realised that he had made his first friend in his own year.

  
"Have you seen my toad? I think I've lost him." someone asked poking their head into the compartment. "we haven't" Harry answered. "I'm Neville Longbottom by the way." he said. "oh I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry potter," Ron told the boy. "Nice to meet you, I need to find my toad, it was a gift because I'm not a squib," Neville said turning and leaving the compartment. "Well at least we won't be the bottom of the class, he probably will." Ron said after he was gone. "true" Harry said almost laughing. "anything from the trolley dears?" a voice called. "I've got my own" Ron called back. "I'll have six chocolate frogs and two pumpkin pasties and two boxes of Bertie botts every flavour beans," Harry said getting up and going to the door pulling out lots of money. Harry then shared lots of these with Ron because he was happy he had made a friend and hoped they would become as good friends as Sirius and James were.

  
As they were finishing eating a girl with frizzy hair walked past the compartment already in uniform, stopping at the door when she realised they were not in uniform. "your not ready yet?" she asked. "we have ages before we get to Hogsmeade" Ron replied snappily. "well you should get ready soon, I'm Hermione Granger by the way" she said. "well I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. are you staying or..." Harry asked as politely as he could as he was trying not to laugh as she sounded quite pretentious. "I'm going, this is still new to me I'm a muggle born" she replied. "you don't sound like it id has thought you were from a rich pureblood family." Ron said. "well I tried to learn as much as I can so I don't sound like an idiot." she said and walked out of the compartment. "she sounded as pretentious as Malfoy." harry said. "you've met Malfoy?" Ron asked. "yeah, he was an idiot." Harry replied.

  
After Ron and Harry took Hermione's advice and put on their robes Draco Malfoy and two dumb first years that followed Draco around walked into the compartment. "hand me down clothes, red hair? you must be a Weasley" he said. "what do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked defensively. "I'm here for potter" he sighed and looked at harry, "if we're friends we can become the most popular people in the school. you can do better than him." Draco sneered pointing at Ron and then holding his hand out for harry to shake. "I'm sure I can survive not being popular," Harry replied sassily pushing Draco's hand away. Draco turned and pushed past his cronies, who glared at Harry and Ron, and ran away to his own compartment letting out violent sobs, being rejected was not something he was used to. Draco's cronies followed Draco back to the compartment and helped Draco to start plotting ways to get back at Harry. Harry had made his first school nemesis.

  
The train slowed to a stop and they had arrived at the station of Hogsmeade. leaving their bags in the compartment to be magically taken to their dorms after they were sorted they walked towards the exit of the train and heard a loud voice bellow "firs yers wi me" as the duo got off the train they saw a giant person. "that hagrid, my uncle peter is good friends with him." Harry told Ron. "is he a giant?" Ron asked. "half-giant I think, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts" Harry answered. "oy arry pet'r said you'd be ere this yer" hagrid shouted over at harry, who had recognised his messy hair that looked a lot like his fathers. Ron and harry walked over to hagrid with the rest of the first years.

When every single first year was accounted for they were taken over to the edge of the lake where a group of small boats that fit four people on each one. Ron and harry go onto a boat with the frizzy-haired girl, Hermione and an American called emale Roosevelt. the boats set off across the glistening lake as the sky turned a soft and warming red. "red sky at night shepherds delight" harry mumbled. "my mum says that too." Ron said loudly. "yeah my uncle peter says it a lot" harry replied. "the one that can turn into a rat?" Ron asked. "yeah my dad calls him wormtail." harry said giggling. Ron started giggling too. just then the magical armada of boats turned a corner and the wondrous castle of Hogwarts came into view. there were gasps of delight as they saw the turrets glowing in the setting sky and contrasted the bleak skyline of Scottish mountains. the muggleborn children were even more in awe of the castle as they had never heard of its magnificent's before. even the wizarding children were in awe because no story could match up to the complete greatness of the castle with its old stone walls and marvellous grey tiled roof.

The first years reached a docking point and left the boats walking up through a narrow path towards the entrance of the school. Harry and Ron stuck together talking quietly about how they both hoped to be in Griffindor. Hermione was talking to emale about books in the muggle world and how interesting the wizarding books are. "They'll be in Ravenclaw for sure." Ron whispered to Harry "They definitely will" he replied. The sky was a light shade of grey by the time they reached the castle doors. Hagrid pulled open the giant doors to reveal a grand entrance way full of moving staircases and grand portraits. Directly in front of them was a stunning gold plated doorway that arched to the ceiling with a grand door also plated in gold. The first years gathered in the hall and a lady dressed in emerald stood in front of them "my name is professor McGonigal, I am griffindor head of house and deputy head of the school. I am about to lead you into the great hall where you will all one at a time, in alphabetical order, put on the sorting hat and it will announce your house." the professor said regally before turning and flicking her wand to open the door to the great hall. she walked through becoming for the small eleven-year-olds to follow her.

There was a surge of movement and all of the first years moved into the great hall taking in the beauty of the enchanted ceiling that showed a sunny day with a cloudless blue sky. They saw for the first time the floating candles and the four long tables where each house had its members sat. slitherin was on the far right whilst griffindor was on the far left with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in between. at the front stood the teachers table and for today there was a stool with a rather grumpy looking sentient hat who had started to sing a song about Hogwarts and its founders. Next to the hat was a small table with ties from each of the houses on ready to give each student as they were given a house.

  
As the song finished professor McGonigal got out a scroll and started to read names out of the list for them to have the hat be put on their head and to have the hat call out what house they are in. To Harry and Ron's astonishment, Hermione Granger was put into Griffindor House. When it was Draco Malfoy's turn the hat hadn't even touched his head when Slitherin was called out and he swaggered over to the slitherin table secretly feeling relieved. Harry was not long after him and was almost immediately put into Griffindor much to the dismay of some students who had betted otherwise. Ron was almost last and was also immediately put into Griffindor like all of his siblings.

  
Ron joined Harry at the table putting his tie on messily and was greeted by his older twin brothers who then turned to Harry and said in unison "You're prongs' son, your dad is our hero." "yeah, I am I'll tell him you said that," Harry replied. "oh that would be so great, almost as great as the fact that Moony teaches us DADA.Fred said excitedly.

The first years at Griffindor table were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom (surprisingly), Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Lily Moon, Sophie Roper, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and of course Harry Potter. This meant that the first years could be easily sorted into two bedrooms, one for girls and another for boys.


End file.
